Yuri
by RabidShinji
Summary: This is the sequel to Yaoi! Kagome and Sesshomaru's daughter cannot quite figure out what her name means...so she takes it up with her mom. Read it!


Hey all! I know some of you have been waiting on my update on Heart of The Matter and I assure you that I will update as soon as I can. But for right now…..

HERE IS THE SEQUEL TO YAOI!

And I do not own Inuyasha sadly, Rumiko Takahashi does…..but if I did I would make Sesshomaru my man and Miroku my servant and make him rub my feet…just saying.

**Yuri**

On the outskirts of Los Angeles, California outside a nice mansion in a garden, there was a woman, a very jittery woman…with scissors, named Kagome.

"Why you little piece of…"

_Snip_

_Snip_

Kagome kept on snipping away at the object but the green thorns seem to never go away.

_Snip _

_Snip_

"AHHH! They just won't stop growing! Time to bring out the big guns!" Kagome grinned menacingly. She lurked over to the tool shed and searched for an object, "Come out come out where ever you are." After about a minute of searching she found the object at hand, "Aha!"

Walking back out to the garden she pulled her goggles down over her eyes, "Now it's on." She pulled a string on the object,

_Vroo!_

She pulled the string again,

_Vroo!_

"Okay one last time." And for the last time she pulled the string,

_VROOOOO!_

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Yes!" Kagome laughed loudly, "Mwhahahahahaha you're mine now!" Kagome grinned widely and raised the chainsaw over her head.

"Mom!" a voice yelled.

Kagome blinked and turned around…with the saw still over her head, which mysteriously cut off, "Oh hello there Yuri."

Yuri stared oddly at her mother, "Why do you have a saw over dad's prize winning rose bush?"

Kagome's eyes darted from side to side, "I'm uh getting rid of his weeds for him."

"But we have a gardener" Yuri pointed out.

"Oh we do?" Kagome asked.

"Yes mom. He's right over there." Yuri pointed her finger over to the other part of the garden.

Kagome looked over to where Yuri's hand was and sure enough there was a gardener, strangling their daisies. No he was seriously having a full on WWE smack down with the flowers. Kagome raised an eyebrow at the strange man but looked back to Yuri, "Oh well okay then. Truth be told your father ran a lawnmower into my rose bush some years ago so I am returning the favor."

"With a chainsaw?" Yuri rose an eyebrow.

"Seems more epic." Kagome squinted her eyes at her daughter.

Yuri just nodded and sat down on a lawn chair, "Mom I have a question."

Kagome sat next to Yuri, "Oh what is it dear?"

"My name." Yuri stated.

"What's the problem? I think your name is fine."

"No it is not mom. Your lying straight through your teeth." Yuri seethed.

"No I am not!" Kagome growled.

"Are too!"

"Am not! You're the liar for telling me I'm lying!"

"'Cause you are!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Liar! Liar! Pant's on fire!" Kagome taunted Yuri sticking her tongue out.

"Ugh! Mom! What does my name mean? 'Cause Uncle Inu always laughs at me. He can't look at me with a straight face while saying my name; it literally brings him to tears." Yuri said.

Kagome just looked down at the grass and murmured something, "….bian"

Yuri perked her ears up, "What?"

"…girls"

"What?"

"Your name means lesbian! Girl on Girl action!" Kagome exploded.

Yuri's right eye twitched, "Why would you let him name me something like that?"

Kagome looked out into the distance with a slightly hurt look, "Payback."

_ A very pregnant Kagome laid on the hospital bed looked very unpleased, angry, and in pain._

_ "Kagome dear I finally have a name." Sesshomaru said looking._

_ Kagome panted and grabbed onto the pillowand squeezed the life out of it as if it were Sesshomaru's hand, "And what would that be honey?" Kagome asked through her teethBeing sarcastic with the word honey._

_ "Yuri."_

_ Kagome stared at him with anger, "Why?"_

_ "Because I am a man and sometimes I use to imagine you and Sango having sexual intercourse. Besides this is payback for you naming our son Yaoi." Sesshomaru smiled at her with a little sinister gleam in his eyes._

_ Kagome just growled loudly and threw her pillow at him._

"And my life was never the same again." Kagome said shaking her head.

"Your life? My life!" Yuri through her hands up in the air frustrated. She began stomping away mumbling something about woman and men with horrible hormones.

Kagome just giggled and slid her goggles back down her face, "Poor girl, but now it's back to you and me Mr. Rose Bush."

_VROOO!_ "Muhahahahahahaha!"

…..

End! Review! Thank you all for reading.


End file.
